


I solemnly swear I'm up to no good

by dn-rbiim (rbiim)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Crushes everywhere, Dialogue driven, Every chapter is someone else's perspective, Everyone Has A Crush, F/F, F/M, Like really POV alternating, Lots of pairings, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oblivious!L, POV Alternating, Pining everywhere, Pining!Light, Soft!Light, so much UST, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbiim/pseuds/dn-rbiim
Summary: Muggles are being murdered at a rapid rate as of recently, and no one has a clue as to who's doing it. Muggle-borns at Hogwarts believe they're safe, but are they really?Home to both students and secrets alike, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a few hidden clues, if only you know where to look. Everyone has a piece of the puzzle, but they're all too busy pining over each other to put it all together.Hogwarts AU - no HP characters will play a role here.





	1. Lawliet's Perspective

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.  
Chapter one  
Purebloods, paranoia, and puking pastilles.

 

“It’s just not right.” Lawliet muttered.  
  


Birthday groaned, “Sweet Merlin, and I thought I was paranoid.” He was, on that everyone would agree, which made Lawliet’s current obsession all the more jarring. “Will you shut up about about the stupid 4th year already? If it makes you feel any better I’ll give you my strawberry scone.”  
  


Lawliet gave his might-as-well-be-brother a scathing look, but begrudgingly took the scone anyway. “He knew occlumency. A bloody 4th year student blocked me off completely. It's irregular, and highly suspicious, is what it is.”  
  


“Give me my scone back–” Lawliet yanked it out of his reach, it was his now, “– you’re off your rocker, you know, L. I asked you to shut up about it, didn't I? You probably missed, since you're such a fan of trying non-verbal complex magic nowadays.” Birthday rolled his eyes, stuffing bacon into his mouth with vigor. “You’re not perfect despite being the prodigious pureblood of our generation, you do realize?”  
  


Lawliet gingerly bit his nails, returning his gaze to the 4th year of topic. The 4th year Slytherin wasn't hard to miss on the other corner of the table: soft brunette hair, straight posture with impeccable dining etiquette. Birthday and Lawliet’s corner, on the other hand, was unremorsefully scattered in crumbs. The brunette stood out from the crowd, top of the 4th years apparently, how had he never heard of him again?  
  


“There’s something off about him, mark my words.” It had to do with pride really, Lawliet didn't believe someone younger - some random half-blood - could ever surpass him - L Lawliet - the pride of the school, heir of a long line of acclaimed purebloods, so on top of his school work he might as well have skipped a year. Yes, full blown pureblood pride.  
  


The brunette caught his gaze then, no doubt because Lawliet had been staring for so long. The brunette - Light Yagami - had an amused smile and nodded politely at him before returning to chat with the girl next to him. Something foreign stirred in Lawliet, chest tightening uncomfortably. Yagami was just so….suspicious.  
  


Non-verbal Legilimency for a 5th year was already a feat (and maybe a little illegal). More importantly, this was only possible because it was his family’s signature spell. Occlumency from a 4th year of dubious origin, however, he refused to believe it possible. Rather, even if it was possible, what reason would Yagami have in learning it? His grip on the strawberry scone tightened. Lawliet didn't take lightly to having someone usurp him that’s all. Either he was being paranoid or Yagami was hiding something, mark his words.  
  


“Oi, your owl’s here.” Birthday elbowed him, rolled his eyes for good measure, cause it took Lawliet ages before he finally turned to look up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. The typical cheers and increase of noise resounded throughout the four tables as letters, packages, howlers and other knick-knacks dropped upon the student body.  
  


Lawliet picked up his newspaper and began to skim through the news. The front page blared with moving photographs of aurors, frantic, with the added benefit of looking incompetent, as they held off protesters from barging into the ministry.

 

      **33 muggle-born witches and wizards gruesomely slaughtered this month. Is there anyone who can stop this massacre**?!

 

The headline was followed by various theories on how some new Dark Lord must be back ‘angrier than ever’. Really, more idiotic than ever - in Lawliet’s personal opinion. Killing so many muggle-borns so dramatically was quite obviously - again in Lawliet’s opinion - evidence of a lack of intelligence. If you truly wanted to bring people under your reign, you should do it as if it was a force of nature and not as something so overt. It felt like more of a bluff than a threat, really. Lawliet’s thoughts were immediately cut off as a Gryffindor approached him.  
  


“Why in Merlin's name you hold things like that, I’ll never understand.” Keehl sneered and shook his head, Lawliet was sure he tried to look intimidating, but Keehl wasn't very skilled at it. He didn’t bother explaining, Gryffindors were impossible to reason with.  
  


“Lawliet, good evening. Read the news, I see. Opinions?” River drawled. Lawliet turned his attention to the shorter, bored looking Ravenclaw that had popped up beside Keehl. This one at least, he could hold a better conversation with.  
  


“Hey! That’s the scone I gave Birthday! If you’re not going to eat it, give it back!” Another Ravenclaw perked up from beside Keehl. Keehl was surrounded by Ravenclaws, like some sort of mother duck, Merlin knows why. He certainly didn't have the temperament for mothering.  
  


Before Lawliet had the chance to answer, Birthday’s hand flew across the table, aiming at the scone. Bloody hell – It must be some really important bloody scone if everyone is aiming for it, so naturally, and very vindictively at that, Lawliet tossed it into his mouth with a satisfying crunch. “Beyond gave it to me, get your bloody hands off of me and get your own scone!”  
  


However, when Birthday sneered happily, Lawliet knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. River arched a brow, Keehl gleamed evilly, and Jeevas - the other sodding Ravenclaw - burst into laughter.  
  


Oh, Salazar.  
  


“That scone’s got a puking pastille mixed in it - with this lot, you really shouldn't eat anything not cooked by the house-elves.” River curled his silver hair around his finger in a bored drawl, while the rest of his so-called-friends rolled themselves over the table.  
  


Lawliet, unfortunately, and very regretfully, didn't get a chance to hex the lot of them before the puking pastilles came into effect. He lurched forward as an uproar of disgust erupted from the student body.  
  


The rest of the Great Hall didn't seem to share their, sick, Lawliet added, sense of humor, thankfully, except maybe the headmaster. If they had, Lawliet would never be able to eat sweets ever again. Infuriating, really.

 

~o~


	2. Yagami's Perspective

I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good  
Chapter two  
Love, Loiterers, Liars and Lumos

 

“Are you going to ask him out or not?” The mischievous giggle from beside him startled the brunette.  


“What? No!” Yagami hissed, his face went hot, he hated to think that he was being so easily read. He tried to give her a withering look, but that only made her squeal, as if his expression just confirmed it for her. Yagami pursed his lip, nibbling it hesitantly, “...Is it that obvious?”  


She cocked her head at him, all angelic and innocent, “You’ll need to be more specific than that. It’s obvious there’s something you’re not telling me, if that’s what you mean.” Yagami was bitterly reminded why she was sorted into Slytherin, he narrowed his eyes skeptically, he knew better of course, and made a non-committal noise.  


“Misa.” He demanded, ignoring her question.  


“He’s looking at you, by the way.”  


Yagami twisted around to check, having felt a wretched feeling of hope, but Amane had lied, he frowned, feeling helplessly exposed and betrayed.  


Lawliet was reading his newspaper, in his usual weird way, two slender fingers attached to the ends of the page, and face alight with unsaid, probably critical, opinions. Despite knowing Amane had set him up, his eyes lingered there for a few seconds too long, and by the time he had the heart to wrench his gaze away, Amane was giggling. Yagami scowled.  


“Oh, don’t get into a strop about it, yes, it was obvious. Merlin, _look_ at you.” Her lips twitched in amusement. Yagami gave her another withering look.  


“ _Misa_ ,” He started venomously, “School nurse. You. Her. _I’ll out you_. One word.”  


She looked positively scandalized. “Threatening me just makes it all the more obvious, you know.”  


To explain Yagami’s threat… Amane has had a blooming crush on the school nurse since the start of the new school year, Yagami only found out about it because he loitered the halls at ungodly hours more than he should for a proper student. She sniffled petulantly, but they had an unspoken agreement, even if there wasn’t by verbal confirmation, at least, he hoped so. One word and Yagami wouldn't hesitate to unleash the gossip wars enough to rival The Daily Prophet.  


Then she started smiling again, the edges of her lips twitching upwards, evidently unable to let go of teasing him. “So, that your type huh, I’ll keep in mind.”  


“He’s not–” He began, but Amane was so quick to arch her brows accusingly, Yagami was startled out of it.  


“Like you’ll pretend you’ve never drooled over his spellwork during dueling club, like nobody saw that.” Giving him a very knowing look, Amane assessed the blush on Yagami’s face, which was mortifying and made him want to hide in the broom closet and never come out again.  


“I never–”  


She was practically leering by now, interrupting him again. “Really, you should be showering me with thank-you’s and oh-misa-you’re-my-savior, because if I had spelled your wand away, everybody would know how the best student of our year was too busy _drooling_ over a certain _somebody_ to pay attention. Disarming you would've been easier than disarming a first year.”  


Yagami gasped, “I –” He stuttered indignantly, it was a mistake to let Amane befriend him. “ – I definitely was not _drooling_ . Oh, as if you could disarm me _even_ if I was distracted.”  


Amane scoffed, amusement glinting in her eye, and Yagami knew he was fighting a losing battle.  


She was right, of course. He was a little distracted at the time. Just a little, he rationalized. Merlin, it’s perfectly normal to be interested in an older student’s technique, rather, it should be encouraged. _Encouraged!_ This is a school after all.  


Lawliet evidently wasn't a famous wizard engraved into history books – he was a student, just like him, but his competency in dueling was profound, awe-wrenching, and that should mean something at least, even if Amane obviously didn’t quite share the sentiment.  


L Lawliet… well, was a single year above him, Slytherin as well. Seeing someone close to his age, to do something like that, deserves recognition, that’s all. Was that so hard to explain? Everyone needed a role model. His was Lawliet.  


He most positively didn’t get entranced by the precise twist of Lawliet’s pale wrist, nor the raw voice in which he spoke ‘incarcerous’, nor the way his eyes seemed to leer at his opponent, daring them to think of a better spell he already had the counter curse for.  


So what if he did? It’s perfectly normal. Light Yagami was the normal-est student to ever grace Hogwarts. It was everybody else that was weird. Why, who wouldn't he appreciate L Lawliet?  


“I did _not_ drool.” He repeated indignantly, he knows he didn’t, for Merlin’s sake, he _didn’t_ , however, Amane’s humorous expression forced him to say it again, mostly for himself.  


“You fancy him.” She mused.  


“Oh my god.” He did not _fancy_ L Lawliet.  


Sweet Merlin, save him.  


He would never –  


Never!  


“ _Oh_ , alright, so what if I have a crush?”  


She looked smug, satisfied with humiliating him, obviously. “Much better. Now are you going to ask him out or not?”  


Yagami was alarmed, “No! _Merlin_ , no.” It was terrifying enough to admit he had a crush, he couldn't even begin to imagine being upfront about it. He wasn't a bloody Gryffindor, for crying out loud.  


“Why not-”  


He wanted to scream. _“Misa.”_  


“But, Light-”  


He scowled, and they glared at each other for what seemed like forever, until she finally backed down and mercifully let it go. Yagami sighed and gave her one last warning look.  


“No.”  


To her credit, Amane listened, dispassionately, she examined her nails instead.  


Yagami prepared to leave, taking her temporary quiet as a good sign he should before she resumed bugging him about it – it was good timing anyway, because for whatever reason the Great Hall was in an uproar.  


Yagami stood up, picking up an apple for later, then left the table. Amane might’ve been calling his name, but Yagami swiftly departed the Great Hall without a second look, bag full of books and apple in haul. He waved goodbye, dismissively.  


“Later, Misa, don’t forget to do your charms homework, you’re not getting any help from me this time!”  


His racing footsteps were loud against the stone flooring of Hogwarts, realizing a little late that he didn't want to bring attention to himself, he began to walk a little slower, to a decent pace. Inhaling, he calmed himself down and headed for the seventh floor.  


Yagami made an effort to nod politely at students he passed by as he worked his way up. Some of them he recognized as frequent late arrivals for dinner, they were probably studying or catching up on homework. He didn't think too much about it, as it was none of his business, but he remembered some of their names, as some were prefects. Those he knew, he greeted politely, sometimes exchanged a few words.  


“Yagami. Good evening.”  


“Good evening, Misora.”  


“Your bag looks heavy, off to study?”  


“Of course, I’m surprised you’re not.” He lied.  


The Ravenclaw prefect smiled. Misora would probably be his type…. If he wasn't so utterly gay.  


“Just finished. Don’t stay up too late, yeah? Wouldn't want to catch you past curfew.”  


“Duly noted.” His lips twitched, he was definitely planning on staying far past curfew, but he wasn't going to admit that. They nodded to each other one more time before walking opposite ways.  


It would've been more convenient if the Slytherin Dungeons weren't so far away from his destination. He met far too many studious Ravenclaws on his way up.  


When he arrived at the space across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he paced back and forth three times, opened the door, entered the darkness and whispered, “Lumos.”  


The door shut with a click, then disappeared.

 

~o~


	3. Misora's Perspective

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good  
Chapter three  
Thestrals, Talks and a Terrible Lack of Tact

 

The Great Hall was still in an uproar by the time Misora arrived on scene. Many of the students were done with dinner – there was only a fraction of them leftover when she stalked over to the scene of the crime.  
  


Birthday was laughing maniacally, and she couldn't help smile. Lawliet looked worse for wear, and no doubt Birthday would be the one to look terrible tomorrow, judging by the evil eye Lawliet was giving him.  
  


“Misora, good evening. I see you’ve arrived, late as usual.” River drawled. “You missed the party, Mihael and Jeevas have left, for late night quidditch practice, most likely.”  
  


“That’s alright, I'm sure you three are sufficient to entertain me for the night.” Misora mused. River’s lip twitched just a bit at that.  
  


Birthday got up then, still slapping the table top enthusiastically – the plates clinked and clattered noisily. He wiped his tears and inhaled, desperately trying to reign in the laughter.  
  


“Naomi Misora!” He announced dramatically, “About bloody time you arrived, I thought you would never come. Come on now, we’ve got things to do. Nate, be a dear and escort our prince to the Hospital Wing, would you?”  
  


“Oh? Making Nate do the dirty work, are you? Shouldn't you be taking responsibility for this mess, Beyond? No doubt you were the cause of all this.” She gestured broadly at Lawliet, the poor sod.  
  


“Yes well,” Birthday chuckled, “You’re more of a priority than he is, I'm afraid.”   
  


“It’s alright, Misora. I was about to have a chat with Lawliet anyway. Go on, I’ll take him to the Hospital Wing, or whatever.”   
  


Birthday chuckled, “Good boy, Nate.”  
  


“No wonder you’re quite the git, Beyond. Nate enables you.” Misora looked at River, an amused glint in her eye.   
  


River repressed a sigh and helped Lawliet up. “ _ Someone _ has to be responsible.”  
  


Birthday guffawed and laced his arm around Misora’s. “Come on, come on, we haven’t got all night.” Then effectively dragged her away.  
  


“Alright –,” When it seemed like Birthday was whisking her away far too quickly, she laughed and tried again “–  _ alright _ , Beyond, no need to get your pants on fire. What is it that’s so important, you wanted to show me that you had to abandon poor L to Nate’s devices?”  
  


Birthday arched a brow, “Won’t know if you don't speed up, will we?”  
  


Misora sighed, letting herself be pulled to wherever Birthday seemed to find appropriate. To Misora’s great shame, enabling Birthday was a trap you would have a hard time trying to escape from.  
  


The stone corridors of Hogwarts flew by, rows and rows of moving portraits babbling to themselves and then quickly out of sight. It was late – most students were dutifully returning to their common rooms. The path was lit dimly by the moonlight shining through the large imposing windows.  
  


“Beyond…” She started, “Er, where are we going? It is quite close to curfew, you do realize?”  
  


They were headed further and further away from the crowd of students, escaping into the outdoors. Birthday was power-walking with Misora in tow, the way people did when they had important places to be and couldn’t be bothered to stop for anything. She feared he was heading to the Forbidden Forest, if the direction they were escaping from the castle said anything. She knew Birthday had a tendency to be...well, eccentric, she swore there needed to be a better word to describe the raven haired boy.  
  


“Sorry,” Birthday glanced between their connected hands, his eyes then slowly meeting hers, “I want to show you this, really. Would’ve come and picked you up from the library if I didn't have to prank L, he needed to be distracted from his current obsession – that, frankly, I'm not sorry for. Definitely needed it.”   
  


Misora questioned what pranking ‘need’ Birthday felt would solve anything, but she mercifully let it go and chased the more curious morsel of information. “Obsession?” She asked, brows raised.  
  


“Yeah,  _ obsession. _ I reckon you think I'm joking, but he’s been going on about it all last night and today, and I couldn't take it anymore.” Birthday continued to lead the way closer to the fringe of the woods. He combed through his hair with his fingers in frustration. “He thinks this fourth year – Yagami – I believe, has something big to hide because he’s  _ allegedly _ an occlumens. I think it’s complete and utter bollocks. Not that I would know, since I wasn't the one who attempted to  _ Legilimens _ him during dueling club.The fool.”  
  


This raised questions within Misora she hoped she wouldn't have to report, with effort, she restrained from pursuing the ethical repercussions of that. Pursing her lips, she brushed her black locks behind her ear. “Yagami? You don’t mean, Light Yagami? That Yagami?”  
  


“Yeah, that’s the one. Not the sister. You know him?”  
  


“Well,” she hesitated, mostly because they were quite literally entering the Forbidden Forest now, she shuddered. It was forbidden for a reason, but meant little to Birthday. “Yes. He goes up to the seventh floor to study, usually. I see him quite often. Studies a lot, that one. Why?”  
  


Without asking, Birthday drew his wand and cast a warming charm on her before proceeding deeper. Physically, she felt better; emotionally, she wasn't quite sure. It wasn't a full moon, but it was pretty close to one. Regardless, the forest was still insufferably dark, creepy and forbidden. She wasn't sure what Birthday was going for. Death maybe.  
  


“His obsession, obviously. I may think L is wrong, but no harm in poking here and there for information…” His face scrunched thoughtfully, “...Seventh floor? Not the library? Or the Slytherin Dungeons? Come to think of it, I rarely see him in the common room. Huh.”  
  


“Well, it’s probably just some private study spot he favors.” Misora hastily offered, mostly because she wanted to get this over with, and far, far away from the forest.  The farther, the better.She could pursue the thought at a later date, although it did sound a bit far-fetched. For all she knew, Yagami was a sweet and studious boy. “I sincerely hope you haven't got infected by L’s theories, B. Regardless, enough with the walking, any deeper and I'm afraid we might stumble into something ...er ...unpleasant.”  
  


“We're nearly there, come on. They’re just past that rock, you’ll see.”  
  


“They?” She asked incredulously, her voiced cracked a little at the end. Birthday was disturbingly unperturbed. They were so deep.  
  


Then, tendrils of excitement and fear ran up her spine as a clearing presented itself under the dim light of the moon. There, the silhouette of dark equine creatures rose just slightly. Birthday probably expected her to jump in joy – she froze instead.   
  


“Thestrals!” Birthday beamed, as if this was the biggest magical discovery of the century - he looked so proud. As if you couldn't find read about this in Hogwarts: A History without breaking rules and endangering the both of them, as if this would please her. As if Thestrals weren’t a symbol of misfortune and death, and the implications that came because she could see them.  
  


You could only see them if you’ve witnessed death, and she already witnessed them when they hauled the carriages from the Hogwarts Express into the castle.  
  


Misora clenched her teeth, the way you did when you weren’t sure how to break it to a child how idiotic an endeavor this was. She grimaced.  
  


“...why?” Misora meant to keep her voice flat, failing – it was low, raw, with a hint of resentment. Birthday didn’t notice, judging by the way he smiled.   
  


“Well, I figured, you’ve been upset since… Penber.” Birthday shrugged innocently – then continued cheerfully, “There’s a good side to… well, seeing what you did. Now you can see these magnificent creatures, beautiful aren't they? Would cheer you up, I figured.”  
  


Misora closed her eyes, mouth pursed into a thin line. When she realized her fists were gripping her wand close to breaking point, she relaxed them with great effort. Cheer her up?  _ Cheer her up? _ Fury and bile mixed uncomfortably within her. What a terrible assumption. She wanted to forget, not remember what seeing Thestrals meant. The loss of a person right in front of your eyes.  
  


...Penber had died – it was one of the muggle-born attacks the dark wizards had been doing as of late. Both Penber and Misora were muggle-born, and their families were endearingly close, they were always at each others Christmas parties, and they had always gotten along well. He was like a brother to her, her best friend, might as well be family. The memories rushed through her, green and red lights flaring and people screaming, the stomping of feet and fighting. It happened last summer. Penber was visiting to revise some of their summer homework (they lived close by). He was quick to react, she remembered distinctly – despite her protests, Penber had hidden her in her own wardrobe when they had attacked. To them, Penber was Misora, muggle-born asian child caught in their bedroom, not yet sleeping. It helped that Misora’s room was rather neutral and frankly, a little masculine. The sickening green that flashed through the cracks of the wardrobe door, and a lifeless thud. A wave of nausea and rage roiled without anywhere to go. At this very moment, she hated the raven haired boy standing in front of her. She hated that Birthday had thought Misora was over it enough to...to… bring her here. To remind her that Raye Penber was dead.  
  


“If this is good enough to stun you into silence, it gets even better. I know this isn't part of the Hogwarts curriculum, and I’m quite proud if I do say so myself – I managed to wrangle my Patronus the other day and couldn’t wait to show you.” Birthday boasted. She was sure he was waving his wand and shouting  _ Expecto Patronum _ , but she had difficulty paying any attention to him. He babbled something she didn't quite catch, and was saying something about how rare his patronus was and how extraordinary it was, how he wanted to show her both things at was cause it was thematic. She couldn't bring herself to care.  
  


“Beyond,” she began stiffly, “ How could you– How could you– Why?” She implored, “How is this a good thing? This is – death.  _ Death _ , Beyond.” She growled, in overwhelming frustration, “You thought reminding me that I’ve seen death is supposed to be a  _ good thing?! _ Raye is  _ dead _ and you thought – I don’t know what you thought, honestly – that what? I’m about to be  _ happy _ that now I can see bloody  _ Thestrals _ because of his sacrifice?”  
  


Birthday shuffled awkwardly, “Well, yeah, but everybody dies. You’ve got to find the bright side.”  
  


Misora wanted to scream. Not because he was right, of course he was right. It was the way he said it, like Penber meant nothing, just another number out of the count, like Penber didn’t have his whole life ahead of him. As if Misora didn’t feel the ache and longing for something no longer there, no longer breathing.  
  


“I can’t. I’m going to head back.” Misora lingered to eye how Birthday’s shoulders had sagged, before turning around with a whip of dark hair. “You should head back too.” She solemnly instructed.  
  


“Wait-!” Birthday took a firm hold on her wrist, rooting her to the spot. She jerked her hand back, in an exercise of futility. Birthday always got what he wanted, one way or another. Misora sighed. “Wait.” He added tightly. “Don’t go, this was supposed to cheer you up, ok so, I didn’t think it through, but, you’ve got to bloody get over it. He’s gone.”  
  


“Yes, well, thanks for that reminder.” Misora murmured darkly.  
  


The grip on her wrist tightened, “Don’t be like this. I was only trying, do you know how long it took me to find the bloody creatures? Not exactly bright and highly detectable, thestrals.”  
  


“...I’m sure it took you great effort.” Misora stared longingly at the castle in the distance.  
  


“Then?” Birthday inched closer.  
  


“Then what?” She growled.  
  


“Well, why have you gone all mad at me?” The grip was hard enough to bruise.  
  
“...Beyond.” Misora turned to face him. Birthday looked uneasy, confused, and hurt. A rare expression on him, but it didn’t stop her from turning her wrath on him. “...Unlike _ you _ , I don’t go around chasing after death because I have nothing better to do. Unlike  _ you _ , I’m not happy to be reminded of how Raye died! Unlike you, what if I  _ don’t want _ to see the bright side of death? It hasn’t even been that long! People – people don’t recover that fast! Unlike you, I don’t  _ bloody care  _ about moving on right now! I just… He saved me  _ damnit _ ! He died for me! Don’t you  _ get it _ ? I’m not going to waste me life…” She sighed, “I want to make the best of it, so, will you let go? Please. I don’t want to stay here any longer.”  
  


Birthday bruised her with a final crushing grip, then begrudgingly extracted his hand away.  
  


“Thank you.” She turned away, casting several directional spells and a  _ Tempus _ for time – it was five to ten o’clock. They wouldn’t make it back in time, “...I’m not responsible if you get caught lingering past curfew, you should head back too.”  
  


Misora found herself guilty of enabling Birthday as much as Nate did, she grimaced. She did really need to stop. Misora paved the path back for herself, and resolved to uphold her prefect responsibilities better tomorrow.  
  


“...Good night, Beyond.” She whispered tentatively. Birthday didn’t reply back.  
  


The only sounds that remained were the crunching of leaves under her feet and a dreadful caw of birds that rushed through the night air. Misora walked back to the castle alone.

 

~o~


	4. Lawliet's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back to L's POV this time around! Hopefully the story hasn't been too confusing thus far, I'm pretty sure the first three chapters were a little bare bones (considering I actually typed those up on my phone, LAUGH). This chapter is longer and more descriptive, as I'm back to typing out like a normal human being. Updates might be a little slow due to school being back in tow, but I hope you like where this is going. The pairings should be a little clearer now as well. I've had comments about how L seems mean (hopefully this chapter will explain his perspective a little better). I have to confess, I am a little fond of L being a bit of a dick though (laugh). Enjoy!

I solemnly swear I’m up to no good  
Chapter four  
Matrons, Minor obsessions and Midnight moods.

 

“So,” River began, eyeing the expanse of the Hospital Wing, “We are in dire need of a talk. When you’re available and done with the unsanitary practice of puking, of course.”

 

Lawliet watched as River rapped the door of the Nurse’s Office three times systematically. Then, he proceeded to _scourgify_ Lawliet’s mess off of the floor. Whatever Birthday had given Lawliet was strong, as it had lasted this long. He grimaced as another wave of nausea did curlicues in his stomach while River eyed him scrupulously, waiting for for an opportune moment to launch the ‘talk’, evidently.

 

“Must be fairly significant if you deem a private conversation is required.” Lawliet managed to say through his nausea.

 

“Indeed.” River confirmed ominously. Lawliet had a vague inkling on what this was about, he sighed.

 

“Well, go on then.” Lawliet offered, begrudgingly.

 

River observed him, looking annoyed at Lawliet. Lawliet was grateful for the help -- in case there was a misunderstanding -- he loved his friends, however, sometimes, he wondered if they had conspired together for this ‘talk’ to happen. Lawliet smiled ruefully.

 

“Soon.” River nudged Lawliet softly and pointed as the school’s matron cracked open the door with a loud squeak, “Good evening, Madam Rem.” He greeted.

 

The matron, Madam Rem filed out of her quarters and greeted them solemnly, “Mr. River, Mr. Lawliet. Fairly late for injuries, isn’t it? ”

 

When she flicked her wand to cast a diagnostic charm on Lawliet, her pale bony wrist was visible underneath her white robes. She had an uncanny resemblance towards looking like a bottle of Skele-gro, but had a nearly ethereal shimmer due to her platinum hair, dipped in a blue ombre shade at her tips. Her lips drew a thin line, clearly questioning their presence.

 

“He’s consumed a fairly strong puking pastille, likely modified.” River pronounced.

 

Rem eyed Lawliet curiously, examining him in detail -- the blueish shimmer of her diagnostic charm confirmed something for her and she excused herself. When she disappeared back into her quarters -- most likely for potions -- Lawliet turned back to face River.

 

“So,” Lawliet began, whirling his wide dark eyes unto his friend, “a warning would be nice -- while we’re waiting -- on what this is all about.”

 

Staring mutely with his strange crooked posture at someone usually disturbed people enough to make them spill the beans. He gave his best impression of pleading puppy eyes. Alas, River was used to his antics and spent time fiddling with the corner of a bed pillow instead.

 

“Well,” River tugged at the pillow sheet, “If you must know, it’s about your obsession with Yagami.”

 

“Yagami.” He repeated.

 

“Yes, Yagami.”

 

Lawliet slowly graced the ceiling with his gaze, stomach curdling with the need to vomit once again. He frowned and attempted to count the number of stones in the hospital wing, while waiting for Madam Rem to return. Yes, a forewarning on the topic of the ‘talk’ was much needed for his sanity. In conclusion, they didn’t believe him, and he probably looked like a madman.

 

At the same time Lawliet protested with a, “you didn’t see--” Madam Rem returned from her quarters, and River sighed, likely predicting the argument about to happen.

 

Madam Rem was reserved, and a woman of little words. She merely handed Lawliet a bottle with purple liquid and sent them off with a threatening, knowing look. Her height only served to accentuate the unspoken threat that if Lawliet and his friends continued to diminish her stock of potions for frivolous pranks, she just might slip something nasty next time they came around. Lawliet and River filed out of the hospital wing with a harmonious, “thank you” and back into the hallways.

 

River was the first to break the silence, “Drink your potion,” Lawliet did-- “and, yes, although I may not have been present at the time to witness you performing dubious spells on a younger student, however, that doesn’t mean we haven’t seen you be in a strop. I need to know that you’re not going to body-bind him and drag him away to the dungeons for more dubious target practice just to confirm your suspicions.”

 

Lawliet’s eyes widened at the accusation, though he couldn’t say anything to that and proceeded to nibble on the edge of his thumbnail instead -- River wasn’t too far off, horrifically enough. Ten points to Ravenclaw. He had to think of a way to both sate River’s demands, while also allowing himself enough freedom to pursue his not-so-casual investigation. Maybe also add in something witty to distract him from Lawliet’s dubious activities and pursue something else.

 

“The chances of him being a well practiced occlumens that can block an attack in the middle of a duel is merely five percent. You know well enough how unlikely it is for a random student to be hiding a substantial secret -- despite my gut instincts rarely being wrong.” Lawliet had to add, childishly, then continued, “If it makes you feel better, it’s just a minor side fascination, nothing to worry about.”

 

River snorted, murmuring sarcastically to himself, ‘minor, he says’.

 

Lawliet rolled his eyes, picking up his argument, “With this being a _minor_ fascination, I won’t be resorting to anything as drastic as body-binding him and dragging off to the dungeons.”

 

Although the idea was tempting, but Lawliet had to concede defeat, sometimes. What he didn’t say was that he wouldn’t pursue the thought further. Lawliet had other means to confirm his suspicions, yes, many many other, subtler means.

 

“Besides,” Lawliet couldn’t help quirk his lips knowingly, River wasn’t the sole proprietor of juicy information, “ _I’m_ not the only one with an eye on a Yagami. Suffice to say an obsession with Yagami’s seems quite common, don’t you think?”

 

River sighed, shoulders deflating, conceding. _His_ minor obsession with a smaller, younger Yagami was much more discreet, and River was still trying to work up the courage to approach her outside of classes.

 

Sayu Yagami, unlike her brother, frequently had large social groups around her, and River didn’t do so well with crowds. River pursed his lips and supposed the admission sufficed.

 

“Fine. Just don’t… bully him, you looked like you were going to flay him for being a decent, uncommon non-pureblooded Slytherin.”

 

Lawliet frowned a little at that, another ten points to Ravenclaw for catching his less than socially appropriate (petty, really) discriminatory thoughts. He also supposed River’s friend getting a bad rep with Sayu Yagami’s older brother wouldn’t fare quite well in her books.

 

Logically he knew blood purity didn’t quite matter in terms of magical capability, but, it was such a prevalent outlook amongst wizarding kind that sometimes Lawliet couldn’t help wonder if there was any truth in it. It was easy to refer to conventional thought when trying to insult someone (because, really, Lawliet was still a bit mad he lost the duel). That was a day he wouldn’t forget anytime in the near future, so he had a right to be a little petty.

 

“Fine.” He finally agreed.

 

“I’ll leave you here,” River stopped in his tracks, giving Lawliet a stern look, “If I see you do anything questionable, I’ll have to owl your Grandfather.” Departing swiftly afterwards with the last word..

 

Lawliet watched him head down the hallway leading back to the Ravenclaw common room and sighed, River knew how to dole out threats when he wanted to. Lawliet was sure Quillish would be disappointed to hear he was being discriminatory, despite their family being pureblooded. It was newer times, apparently.  

 

Unable to argue with his faults, he sighed again.

 

~o~

 

Back at the Slytherin common room, Lawliet was in a contemplative mood. Birthday wasn’t back yet, so he didn’t have his usual person to bounce ideas with. Lawliet was crouched on top of the luxurious Slytherin sofa in his jim-jams (a plain white shirt and dark blue flannel patterned pajama bottoms). The lake water cast small shadows upon the room soothingly, most students were already asleep.

 

Lawliet had picked the sofa closest to the fireplace and was rifling through several thick books idly. Sometimes, he dropped a chocolate frog and watched it leap across his towering collection, wondering how many jumps it could do before being ready for devouring. He also enjoyed his other sweets, despite being fondest of the chocolate frog. Other favourites were cakes that wobbled and tried to dodge his fork, and gingerbread men that ran circles while their gingerbread houses were getting eaten. Sometimes it was the pudding with gummy fish swimming in it.

 

None of these seemed to brighten his mood however, as Lawliet was trying to decide if Light Yagami’s victory and supposed occlumency stunt was just a figment of his imagination. He also wallowed the fact that there was nobody to practice his Legilimency on to test the theory on whether his spell casting was flawed or not.

 

Birthday used to let him practice on him, but ever since accidentally stumbling upon private moments between him and Misora, Birthday has proven uncooperative. It was a touchy subject.

 

Just as Lawliet was thinking about Birthday, the entrance door creaked open, revealing the said devil as he stormed across the room with a mixed expression on his face. Lawliet perked up and watched him, hoping it was a good mixed, and if it was, maybe Birthday would be in a decent enough mood for Lawliet to pick at his brains.

 

“How did it go?”

 

The answering furious growl and stomp was enough to tell him that it didn’t go well. Birthday quickly disappeared into the dormitory and Lawliet didn’t hear from him again for the night.

 

More importantly, it meant that Lawliet was alone to wallow in his thoughts. Lawliet hummed and watched the lake shimmer in silence, he was going to be awake for a while. Insomnia had its downfalls. He settled on scouring through the Daily Prophet once more, hoping to glean more clues on the Muggle Murders of late.

 

He wasn’t sure what to make of it, he understood that there were the pureblood party that still to this day wanted muggle-borns banned from the use of magic… yet… the attacks were so blatant, it was amazing nobody had been caught yet. Was the ministry actually this incompetent, or was there something else lurking deeper that allowed the perpetrators to escape unscathed and undetected? What are the aurors doing?

 

Lawliet pondered the clues for another solid hour before the entrance door open again, softly this time, as if the one entering didn’t want anyone to know they just got back. Lawliet narrowed his eyes and shrunk his body behind his tower of books, hoping to sneak a peek. It was five past two in the morning.

 

A head of chestnut brown peeped through -- seeing as nobody else was awake in the common room -- he prodded through and began lumbering towards the dormitory, they looked tired. Of course, Lawliet could recognize that boy anywhere -- it was Light Yagami.

 

Well, well, well.

 

Look who’s been sneaking around past curfew. The star student himself. Yagami didn’t seem to notice Lawliet hidden behind the books, to Lawliet’s amusement. Normally, Lawliet didn’t hang around the common room past midnight and read in the privacy of his four poster bed. However, now that he’s seen what happens from hanging in the common room… he’ll have to change things up.

 

“Yagami. Up late, I see.”

 

Yagami froze. He took a nearly imperceptible breath, then slowly turned towards the source of the voice. When his gaze found the figure of Lawliet on the couch behind the books, his eyes widened.

 

“Oh. Good evening. I hope I didn’t wake you.” He said politely, so politely Lawliet found himself pushing down the need to do the so called questionable actions River so vehemently told him not to do. There was no way a student staying way past curfew had any right to waltz in as if nothing was strange about coming in at past two in the morning.

 

“Not good night?” Lawliet mused, “Fairly past the appropriate time to use evening, don’t you think?”

 

Yagami seemed to pause for a bit, watching Lawliet with an air of innocence, he seemed a little flustered, in Lawliet’s opinion, despite his propriety. His reply came serenely, with an equally polite nod, “Of course, you’re absolutely right. Good night.”  

 

Yagami resumed his resolute path towards the dormitory. Wait, wait wait. Lawliet wasn’t done with him yet.

 

“Is that all you have to say? I’m curious as to what you’ve been up to. You know, strolling the castle past dark. Up to no good, are you?” Lawliet prodded.

 

Yagami nibbled his lower lip, but refrained from letting other signs go. It was only through powers of outstanding observation was he able to catch Yagami’s signs. Another pause.

 

“I find,” Yagami began, in a silky confidential tone, “that in order to stay ahead of studies, sometimes you need a private place to be undisturbed. Surely, you,” he gestured gently towards Lawliet’s towering books, “know precisely what I mean.”

 

“Not to your extent, surely.” Lawliet stood up then, and stepped closer towards the younger Slytherin. “If you’re in the mood for telling secrets, I am quite the keeper.” He murmured conspiratorially.

 

Yagami stopped breathing then, he looked surprised that Lawliet was pursuing this further than he intended to divulge. He didn’t move from his position, gazing longingly at the dormitories. He looked a little sheepish and his gaze shifted from the dormitories, to the floor, then back to Lawliet. “I didn’t realize you would be interested in my study methods, they’re not all that much, just hiding when patrols come along, you know.” Yagami  motioned vaguely with his hands.

 

“No, I don’t know.” Lawliet stepped closer once more, closing in on Yagami’s personal space, “Do tell. I’m _very_ interested. You did do a brilliant job of winning our match at duelling club afterall. Seems to me, I have a thing or two to learn from you.”

 

It was difficult to see, but Yagami’s eyes had darkened and couldn’t look away from Lawliet, his breathing was heavier as well. A little odd, if Lawliet must say, breathing, he could predict, but, he expected maybe a little shuddering of some sort, cold sweat, and maybe a little fleeing. It was fairly close though, and he could tell Yagami looked nervous.

 

“Um,” Yagami flustered, sliding his shoes against the floor gingerly, “Well,” Yagami took a deep breath, and his calm demeanor returned swiftly. “You’re too kind, I was just lucky. I’m sure you would have beaten me any other day, really.”

 

Lawliet pursed his lips, Yagami didn’t answer his question, which meant he was hiding something. What was the big deal about a secret study alcove or two? Surely confiding in Lawliet would put him in his good graces, and most people did tend to do that -- he was pretty well off and all that. He supposed he needed to sweeten the deal.

 

“No, really. Do tell, I could return the favor one day, and I do keep my word for these kinds of things, you realize. I have a lot of resources that could help you in your path to success. I’m just curious, I won’t take over or anything -- if that’s what you’re thinking.” Lawliet drawled sweetly, he was close enough to smell Yagami’s scent now. “I’m harmless, a friend, you could say.”

 

Yagami shuddered finally, with the telltale signs of cold sweat, and eyes darting about. If that wasn’t suspicious to the average onlooker, Lawliet didn’t know what would be.

 

“Light-kun.” Lawliet tested, aiming for friendliness.

 

Yagami looked at the floor again, and palmed his robes, in an effort to straighten them (due to nervousness, he supposed). The younger Slytherin wobbled a little bit, then bit out something in such a rush Lawliet had to take a moment to figure out what he had spoken.

 

“If you could duel with me again, sometime, I would like that very much.” Is apparently what he said.

 

Lawliet frowned, odd request, but easily fulfilled enough. Was that really what Light Yagami wanted from him? Not a very ambitious request, he thought to himself. He waved dismissively, “Easily done. Anything else?”

 

“That’s more than I could ask for, thank you! ” Yagami blumbered rapidly, then fled into the dormitories before Lawliet could register this particular string of words. Astounded, Lawliet openly eyed the way to the dormitory with confusion.

 

Come again?

 

Also, Light Yagami got away without answering him, not to mention wheedling a supposed promise out of him to duel again.

 

What a failure.

 

He growled, and stomped to the fifth year dormitories himself, in similar fashion as to Birthday, with a similar mood to boot. Lawliet sighed. He’ll try again tomorrow.

 

As Lawliet lay in bed, he thought to himself -- Light Yagami faintly smelled of apples.

 

~o~


End file.
